Apparently we're each others date for Prom
by KikiJK
Summary: This is an AU, based on a prompt I found on Tumblr. The teachers choose the dates for Prom and the stuents have to go with who they are paired with. Shandy!


Hey guys. I found this prompt on tumblr and I loved it. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. AU prompt: „The teachers at our school decided to pair up the pupils for this year's prom and apparently we're each other's dates so hi"

It was their junior year of high school and prom was just around the corner. This year, the teachers made a compromise with the 11th grade: if they wanted to go to prom, they would have to let the teachers choose the dates. It was an experiment, as the teachers wanted to know how well they have gotten to know their students over the past years and how much the students actually wanted to go to prom. As it wasn't senior year, the fact that they couldn't choose their own dates was less hated by the students. Secretly, they actually liked the idea as the school wasn't all that big, they knew each other pretty well and would not have a problem with whomever they would have to go to prom. Some of the boys were slightly annoyed by the proposal but they had to agree or their female counterparts would have choked them.

Sharon O'Dwyer was probably the only girl who wasn't too fond of the idea as it meant that she would have to go to prom with a date. She was in fact even thinking of not going at all but she knew that that would now destroy the balance of things as there were exactly the same amount of girls and boys in her class. It would not seem fair to whomever she would have to go with to go alone. Sharon only hoped that her teacher would not choose Jack as her date but she had told the school counselor that their break up was emotionally draining her so she was pretty sure it wouldn't be him. The rest of the boys in her class were okay, even though she never really talked to them. If she really thought about it, she never talked that much to anybody. Sharon was very determined to get good grades and get into a great college. Wanting to be a lawyer, it was important to be focused and good at school. The only three girls she could call real friends and that she talked to were Amy Sykes, Andrea Hobbs and Patrice Perry.

The Monday after the 'compromise' was made, the class had an assembly after lunch. Everybody was excited, even Sharon was looking forward to it a little. The whole day, the girls were talking about who they were hoping for as a date and most of them wanted Andy Flynn. He was the most popular boy at school, mostly because he was very mysterious. Most people didn't know that much about him but even Sharon had to admit that he was very handsome. So after Lunch, Sharon sat down at the usual spot in the front left corner by the window. Amy, Andrea and Patrice sat down in the three seats next to her, nervous and excited. They looked at her friend who was extremely calm, to her friends' confusion.

"I'm not nervous! I don't understand why you are? Our teachers are on top of who dates who and who can't stand who. They will not put us together randomly!"

"How can you be sure?" that was Patrice who really wanted to go with her boyfriend Provenza.

"Because Mr. Beck asked me about all those things a few weeks ago. Even though I might not seem like it, I know a lot about what is going on and who is dating who! And I talked to him about how my break up with Jack affected me. He trusts me and knows that I wouldn't turn on other people."

"You talked to our school counselor about Jack? Why?" Andrea

"Because my dad wanted me to talk to him. He is really good and he isn't too old to not understand us. My parents also know his parents so I kind of didn't have a choice. They would have been offended if I wouldn't have talked to him" Sharon let out a laugh.

"Oh you and your family with all your contacts!" Amy still couldn't believe how well connected Sharon's family was.

"My dad is a lawyer and a great one at that! After all the years you have known me now, you should be used to me knowing a lot of people."

The girls stopped talking when their teacher entered, and with him Mr. Beck.

"Speaking of the devil!" Andrea said with a wink and they started giggling.

Mr. Beck looked questioningly at Sharon and she shook her head as an apology.

"Now that Prom is in two weeks, we decided that it was time to tell you who you would go with. We have to admit that it was not as easy to pair you as we thought but I think we did it pretty well. After all, we had a little help and we observe very well. And even though we wanted to pair you up this year, we didn't want you to have to miss out on the 'Promposals'. So our plan is that we'll give the guys the names of their dates and they will ask you girls in the next week or so." he explained.

Sharon looked around and saw the stunned faces of the other girls. They were definitely hoping for the names of their dates right away as they don't have a say in who it is. And even though she didn't want to be nervous, she felt that tickle in her stomach that said that she was. She wanted to know as well, who her date was and she would soon find out.


End file.
